


[Fanmix] We Were Made For Each Other, Out Here Forever

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Voltron Ship Mixes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	

  


[We Were Made for Each Other, Out Here Forever: a Shiro/Allura fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/we-were-made-for-each-other-out-here-forever-a-shiro-allura-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Howie Dorough - **Way To Your Heart** // Our Lady Peace - **Somewhere Out There** // Train - **Drops of Jupiter** // Katy Perry - **E.T.** // Avril Lavigne - **When You're Gone** // Howie Dorough - **Over My Head** // *NSYNC - **That's When I'll Stop Loving You** // Justin Timberlake - **Mirrors** // Backstreet Boys - **Soldier**  



End file.
